Why
by Sarah20
Summary: I realize this is a fanfiction website, and what I am suppose to post is fiction. However, what I am about to write is not fiction at all...it’s the story of my life.


To the Labyrinth Fanfiction Writers:  
  
I realize this is a fanfiction website, and what I am suppose to post   
is fiction. However, what I am about to write is not fiction at all...it's the   
story of my life.   
  
I sit quietly, hidden in the vast world of other internet browsers, reading  
your stories, crossovers and poems. I read them all. After all, they are about me.   
And I have found that no one really understands why I did what I did. No one sees   
why I chose to live in the real world when it hurts so much. I know it hurts. And I   
know I was young. But, let me tell you of a surety; if I had it to do all over again,  
I would do it just the same.  
  
Before I went into the labyrinth, I had had my fair share of hurt. My mom left  
me and ran off with an actor. My father remarried and had a new son. Where was I suppose  
to fit into in my parent's lives? Who really cared about me or loved me anymore? I thought  
no one. I saw a world where everything real was cruel and beyond what I could stand. So  
I built a world of my own. A world where nothing ever hurts. And a world where someone   
would love me. I built a world of unreality that I could live in and be happy. One day a   
barrier was crossed, and I found myself actually in this place; this world. I found myself   
taking a whole new look at myself through what I had created. Because the labyrinth was me;  
in every sense. I learned things about myself I could have never known. I learned lessons   
and saw things that changed me forever. Sure, it was full of magic and dreams, but if I   
chose to remain there I would be a slave to my passions. I would never be able to know   
the joy that real life can bring after sorrow; the healing after the hurt. I had to break   
free of the walls I had built to protect myself and the dreams that loved only me. I had   
to chose reality.  
  
One subject you authors seem keen on is Jareth. You wonder why I could turn down a   
man who would do anything and everything for me. A man who loved me as no one else in this   
mundane reality had. The truth is that Jareth was, well, me; yes, maybe with blond hair   
and weird eye make-up; but he was me. He was my dreams. He was my childhood. He was   
everything I thought I needed. I still miss him at times; I'll even go so far as to say I   
loved him. But I had to move on. Which is the most beautiful thing about getting through   
the labyrinth; learning you CAN live without it. You can exist in the real world.   
Because anyone can live in the Underground, but it takes strength to face reality.  
It takes courage to solve your problems and live outside your dreams. It takes peace of   
mind to give your fantasies no power over you. I do enjoy reading all of your stories and   
theories and poems where labyrinth is a real place and realm (which it was; in a way) and  
I change my mind and Jareth pines for me...but in truth, I am better without him. Although   
a part of him will be with me forever.  
  
There is a part of him in each and every one of you Labyrinth writers, too. Whenever  
you dream, or imagine, or sometimes turn to fantasy to escape your reality, he is there.   
But there is a fine line between him being there and ruling over you. Don't cross it.   
Please, continue to write your stories and imagine the possibilities that could exist  
inside the labyrinth. Be creative and expand yourselves through it. Because that is where   
the good can be found in the labyrinth; where it helps you grow and enjoy the real world.  
I will continue to sit here at my computer and read your stories. I love them. All I ask   
is that you remember the truth; you remember why. You remember me, although most of you will  
probably doubt I am a real person in existence who wrote all of you this letter.  
  
That's the funny part; you will never know for sure.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Sarah Williams 


End file.
